


The Problem with Flames

by femme4jack



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  My brain does strange things, like placing Hot Rod on Prince Edward Island in the early 20th Century and then not letting him get a word in edgewise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Blame it on my birthday. I needed to write SOMETHING today.

"That Model T is nothing but trouble!" Marilla scolded severely, looking everywhere but the metal creature whose garish colors still shone through the mud from where he stood behind an equally muddy Anne. 

"If you had armor in those colors, or locks the same as mine, you'd find it so much easier to be bad than good," Anne countered dramatically. "People without flame armor or hair have no idea what trouble is."

"I don't have armor!" Marilla snapped. 

"Perhaps not on thy skin," Anne countered, turning away in a huff, grabbing the bucket so she could wash her 'fiery-bosomed friend'


End file.
